Entre peticiones y mermelada de fresa
by Segreta
Summary: Una inesperada visita llega a casa de Remus Lupin un sábado por la mañana. Encima de su alfombrilla, en la que un gato maullaba "Bienvenido", una alta figura de ojos azules, vestida con túnica, barba larga y gafas de media luna sobre su nariz rota, le sonreía. ¿Qué querrá?


_Pues aquí he venido con una pareja no muy habitual que digamos... A ver qué os parece :)._

_As always, Remus y Albus no son míos, pero me hacen el favor de dejarse escribir por mí._

* * *

Era un sábado como cualquier otro. Remus Lupin se levantó temprano, se duchó, se hizo el desayuno… Se había convertido en un animal de costumbres. Pero una cosa rompió su rutinaria tranquilidad: el timbre sonó. Demasiado pronto, para ser su vecina pidiéndole sal, azúcar o cualquiera de las cosas que siempre olvidaba comprar.

Remus se levantó de su mesa y abrió la puerta. Encima de su alfombrilla, en la que un gato maullaba "Bienvenido", una alta figura de ojos azules, vestida con túnica, barba larga y gafas de media luna sobre su nariz rota, le sonreía.

-Buenos días Remus- saludó Albus Dumbledore-. Estaba seguro de que te levantarías temprano. Las buenas costumbres en los buenos alumnos al parecer no se pierden. Mmm... Que olor más agradable…

Remus Lupin salió de su pequeño estado de shock. Sabía para que había venido el director a su casa, pero a pesar de ello, lo invitó a entrar.

-¿Ha desayunado, profesor? Tal vez le apetezca acompañarme…

-Muy bien, Remus. Muchas gracias.

El joven colocó otra taza, otro plato y otra servilleta enfrente de él, e invitó a Dumbledore a sentarse enfrente de él con un gesto.

-Eres un chico inteligente. Tal vez no el más brillante, pero sí que fuiste uno de los mejores alumnos a quien he tenido el placer de enseñar. Y sabes para que he venido. ¿Y bien?

Remus, como cada año, negó con la cabeza.

-No señor. Mi respuesta vuelve a ser no. ¿Y si le ocurriera algo a los alumnos? No me lo perdonaría. ¿Y si alguien se enterara de mi condición? Lo siento, profesor. Sigo negándome.

-Nunca has sido cabezota. ¿Serviría de algo decir que mis últimos profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras fueron un auror que no sabía tratar a los alumnos, una mujer que les hacía hacer esfuerzos físicos enormes, un mentiroso que engañaba a los alumnos, y un hombre que tenía a Lord Voldemort en la parte posterior de la cabeza?

-Te necesito. Si este año el Ministerio vuelve a ocuparse de la vacante… Rubeus ocupará el puesto de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, necesito a alguien de Defensa.

-Lo siento, profesor.

Dumbledore se encogió de hombros, y se sirvió un buen vaso de leche y una tostada, untada con mermelada. Era gracioso ver al mayor mago de todos los tiempos chupándose los dedos que habían quedado pringados de fresa.

El anciano director dirigió su mirada hacia el Profeta.

-Me sorprende lo de Sirius. ¿Como lo hizo? Lo considero un chico listo, pero nunca creí que fuese capaz de burlar a los dementores.

A Remus no le gustaba hablar del que había sido uno de sus mejores amigos. Por ello hizo una triste mueca.

-Sólo hay una persona que lamente más que yo lo que pasó con el señor Black, y eres tú, Remus. Nada de lo que hiciste provocó eso. Tú no tienes la culpa de la muerte de James, Lily y Peter. Y menos aún de los actos de Sirius. A veces las personas tendemos a cargar unas culpas que no son las nuestras.

Se sumieron en un silencio, interrumpido por el licántropo:

-Antes ha dicho que sólo yo lamento más que usted lo que sucedió, pero: ¿y Harry?

-Remus: Harry no sabe nada de lo que ocurrió ese 31 de octubre. Sabe que Voldemort mató a sus padres, pero no conoce ni la traición de Sirius ni la muerte de Peter.

-¿Perdone? ¡Entonces no sabe que Sirius va tras él! ¡Puede morir por un descuido!

Remus recordó lo que les dijo James meses después de que naciera Harry:

_-Señores Canuto, Lunático y Colagusano. Por ahora Harry Potter es nuestro único descendiente, por ello, sólo os pido una cosa: si faltásemos Lily y yo… Protegedlo. Protegedlo de los demás y de vosotros mismos si hace falta. Por favor. Sé que puedo confiar en vosotros, Para algo sois mis hermanos, ¿no?_

Seguramente fue eso lo que le decidió. Y cuando el director de Hogwarts se levantó, después de apuntar la marca de mermelada que compraba, cedió.

-Lo haré. Pero con una condición: matalobos. Y le debo decir que es muy peligroso

Los ojos de Dumbledore chispearon.

-Muchas gracias profesor Lupin. Recuerde que el curso escolar empieza el 1 de septiembre.

Cuando hubo cerrado la puerta, Remus Lupin sonrió con nostalgia.

-Vuelvo a casa.

* * *

_Siendo Lupin tan responsable e infravalorándose a veces tan poco, siempre me ha hecho gracia pensar que es el propio Dumbledore el que le **pide** ejercer de profesor en Hogwarts, porque confía en él al cien por cien. Y que Harry también fue una de las principales razones para su decisión, especialmente contando con que Remus todavía no era consciente de la inocencia de Sirius..._

_Bueno, pues esto es todo. Espero que no haya parecido una pérdida de tiempo. Está horriblemente escrita, pero dejando **reviews** las cosas suelen mejorar :)._


End file.
